The Hawk MC
by RagingFireSoul
Summary: A.U. Leaf City is a city ruled by the mob, the Akatsuki. Sasuke Uchiha, a former cop, infiltrates the criminal world to avenge his family, little does he know that it goes way deeper than he thinks. Things get even more complicated when a certain pinkette from his past reappears in his life and he falls in love with her.
1. Introduction

_Hello everyone! I came up with an awesome idea for a Naruto fanfic and here it is._

_Manga and story is pretty much over, so now it's all about AU's. Needless to say this is another one of them. The plot is going to be very similar to the original story but there will be some minor and major changes to make this story worth your while. _

_Well enough ranting, best shot to see if you like this is to go ahead and read, so here we go. Enjoy!_

Roaring engines, skidding, gunshots and bystanders screaming in horror. A biker gang chasing a van in a typical night of Leaf City.

"Leave us alone you motherfuckers!" Shouted a man with his upper body out of the passenger's seat window of the van, gun in hand.

"Shit!" A biker with dark skin and long black hair, tied in a bun yelled.

The man in the van started shooting, he didn't manage to hit anyone, since the bikers zigzagged and the van had to take a sharp turn.

"Sasuke! What the fuck are you waiting for!?" One of the bikers yelled. He had very light blue long hair.

The raven haired man called Sasuke was aiming for one of the van's wheels. It was very hard to get a clear shot at that speed. He had already managed to shoot one wheel, but the van was still going too fast for them to catch up.

_Gotcha_, the man with dark and spiky hair said before pulling the trigger. A gunshot was heard and the van's wheel popped, causing the driver to lose control of the vehicle. The van crashed in a building, the five bikers were quick enough to pull over right next to it in a flash.

"Damn it..." one of the two men in the van grunted, reaching for his gun.

"Oh no you're not!" The light blue haired man said as he opened the van's passenger door, pulled the man out of it and started beating him up with a baseball bat.

The man with the dark haired bun and another big man with an orange mohawk violently opened the van trunk and started looking for something.

The driver of the van coughed and opened the door, only to collapse in the ground, obviously injured after the crash.

"Restrain him Jugo" Sasuke said to a very tall man with orange hair.

"Right, Sasuke" Jugo said before restraining the driver in a full nelson.

"That's enough Suigetsu, we aren't here to kill them" Sasuke told the light blue haired man.

"Motherfucker almost shot my bike!" Suigetsu yelled as he stopped beating the other man with his baseball bat.

"You god damn bikers... what the hell do you want..." the man trapped by Jugo said between coughs.

"Well" Sasuke said before reloading his gun "for one, you had the nerve to steal from Orochimaru" he said before pointing the gun at him "and secondly, we're here to tell you that you're out of business. From now on, every heroin deal in this neighbourhood goes through The Snake MC, and no one else"

"What was that!? Who the hell do you think you are you brats!?" The man shouted. Jugo tightened his grip making the man shout once more, this time because of pain.

"We got it Sasuke!" the man with the bun said as he and the big guy with the mohawk emerged from the van with two briefcases.

"You assholes! That's ours!" the man that Suigetsu beat up yelled, lying on the ground.

"Not anymore" Suigetsu answered before stepping on the man's right hand. The man agoinzed in pain as Suigetsu flashed a sadistic smirk.

"Anyway" Sasuke said as he lowered his gun "we're going to allow you to live, to spread the message".

"You bastards... you'll pay for this" the man in Jugo's arms threatened.

"Are you with the Akatsuki?" Sasuke asked.

"No" the man answered.

"Then we have no reason to fear you losers" Sasuke said with a smirk.

"We don't fear Orochimaru's bitches either!" the man in the ground said. Only to receive another baseball bat blow from Suigetsu.

"Shut the fuck up!" Suigetsu ordered. Then, police sirens started sounding.

"Shit! it's the cops!" The big man with the orange mohawk said.

"Jirobo, Kidomaru, both of you take the cash and head back to the club, we'll deal with this. Quick" Sasuke ordered.

Jirobo and Kidomaru hurried to their motorcycles and got out of there in no time.

"Drop the weapons!" a policeman shouted when he arrived to the scene.

Sasuke dropped his gun, Suigetsu dropped the baseball bat and Jugo let go of the man he restrained.

"Here we go again" Suigetsu said in a bored tone before all of them got handcuffed.

**Leaf City Police Department**

The constant click of a zippo lighter opening and closing was all that sounded in a prison cell.

"Jesus. Could you stop that shit Sasuke? You're going to drive me nuts!" Suigetsu said as he, Jugo and Sasuke sat patiently in the prison cell. Sasuke glared at him before putting his zippo back in his leather jacket's inner pocket.

Sasuke Uchiha. Leader of the most notorious motorcycle club in Leaf City: The Snake MC. Sasuke is the son of the former police chief, Fugaku Uchiha. The Uchihas had always been in charge of the police force in Leaf City, and the vast majority of its family members were always policemen, and Sasuke was no exception. Becoming a police at 18 years old, Sasuke served the police force until the age of 23, 2 years ago. Why was he in a biker gang now? The Uchiha tragedy. 2 years ago, every single Uchiha that served the police was murdered, Sasuke being the only survivor. The culprit? The case is still unsolved to this day, but Sasuke knows perfectly well who it was. His brother, Itachi Uchiha. Itachi, the man who Sasuke loved most and always looked up to.

Itachi was always one step ahead of Sasuke, he did serve the police force but became upgraded when he was only 19 years old. Itachi was a member of the city's black ops, right under the orders of the mayor of the city and had more authority than a police officer could ever have. Everything was going just fine, until one dreadful night, he assaulted the police headquarters and murdered every single Uchiha.

Sasuke simply _knew_ it was him. Only he knew his way around the place, the way he did it, leaving no evidence behind... plus, right after the incident Itachi disappeared, no sign of him. It was so damn obvious, but this is how things work in this city. As long as someone leaves no evidence and knows his way, someone can become a major criminal and still live peacefully. Everything was corrupted, when you have intelligence and power, anything is possible in the criminal world, especially, ever since the mob Akatsuki formed. Akatsuki rules Leaf City, and the government can't do anything about it.

Sasuke obsessed himself with the case, he was determined to prove Itachi guilty and bring justice. It was his duty as the only Uchiha remaining that could do something about it. He became too obsessed with the case according to his superiors, so he was forced to drop it. Even though, he didn't stop and that eventually got him suspended. Sasuke abandoned the police force and decided to chase Itachi by involving himself in the criminal world, if catching Itachi meant giving up his badge and becoming a criminal himself, then so be it. That is how Sasuke became enrolled with the Snake MC, club that is unofficially run by a mobster and former Akatsuki, Orochimaru.

Sasuke's progress is slow, but it exists. Sasuke has reasons to believe that Itachi is part of the Akatsuki, and as soon as he can do something, he will.

Suigetsu Momochi, vice-president of the Snake MC. Suigetsu and Sasuke have become very close because of a very similar past. Suigetsu's motive? Same as Sasuke's: revenge. A former fireman, Suigetsu's brother, Mangetsu who was a fireman as well died in the line of duty. Or that's what people believe. Suigetsu has reasons to believe that Mangetsu's death, along with all of his comrades during that job, was actually planned. By a man he admired, his mentor and boss Kisame Hoshigaki. Suigetsu, unlike Sasuke, was no cop. Enraged by the media covering a murder, he decided to take justice himself, finding Kisame and make him pay with his own hands.

Jugo, member of the Snake MC and Sasuke's right hand. Jugo's story is very different from Sasuke's and Suigetsu's. Jugo was born with no parents. Jugo grew up by himself, and having no means, he had always made money out of hustling and other criminal activities. Even so, Jugo had always been extremely poor, until the point of being a vagabond. Jugo was saved by a man named Kimimaro, former leader of the Snake MC. He is very grateful of him, Kimimaro picked him up from the streets and gave him a place to sleep, food and a reason to live. Jugo was simply devastated when Kimimaro died one year ago due to an illness. Ever since then, he has stuck like glue to Sasuke. Kimimaro always refered to Sasuke as his succesor and Jugo will carry on Kimimaro's will. There's also one more reason for his admiration of Sasuke. Jugo has an illness, bipolar disorder. He can go from being the calmest and nicest person to the angriest and more deranged person you can ever meet. For some reason, staying close to Kimimaro always managed to keep his "angry side" in check, and it's the same thing with Sasuke. People tease him and jokingly refer to him as "Bipolar Jugo" or "Dr Jekyl/Mr. Hyde" but Sasuke always defends him, just like Kimimaro did. Jugo owes Sasuke a lot, and that is why he always protects him, an outsider could very perfectly say that Jugo is Sasuke's personal bodyguard.

"Hey, bikers. You're free to go" a policeman said as he opened the cell.

"About time!" Suigetsu happily said as he got up and stretched.

"Just sign these papers and you can leave, your motorcycles are parked outside" the policeman said as he handed papers to the three of them. They were about to leave but Sasuke was stopped by the officer. "I don't know what strings you pull but I'll find out and one day I'll keep you here for good you hear me?" he simply received a blank stare from Sasuke "you disgust me, the Uchihas have always been amazing officers. And now, the only two remaining are scum. One a mobster, the other a dirty biker".

Sasuke glared at him before he started walking and pushed his shoulder with his.

"You have no right to talk about my family. Right now I have to take care of other business but someday, I'll come back" he said as he walked away, he turned around and glared murderously at the officer "I'll take back what's from the Uchiha and I will remove trash like you from it" he said before turning around once more and exiting the building.

"Man, I need to get a drink" Suigetsu said as they made their way to their motorcycles.

"We are going back to the club right Sasuke?" Jugo asked.

"We have to make a stop first" Sasuke said as he lit a cigarette with his zippo, legacy from his father.

**Leaf City Town Hall**

A man with brown hair tied up in a bun, with a resemblance to a pineapple, was sitting on a chair in his office. His legs were resting in the desk in front of him, right next to his computer. He yawned.

"Still one more hour left. Man, what a drag" he complained.

The door of his office opened, revealing his partner. A man with spiky short blond hair, blue eyes and whiskers in his face.

"Where the hell have you been Naruto?" Shikamaru asked.

"I had to bail out the bastard again" he said before dropping his things in his desk.

"Again?" he asked, he received a nod from Naruto "he causes way too mouch trouble, I wouldn't bother if I were you"

"I've already told you, he scratches my back I scratch his, it's a good deal" he told him.

"He's still a criminal, if he keeps this up, he's gonna cause you, _us_, some serious trouble" Shikamaru said.

"Do I have to remind you that he helped put Hidan in jail?" Naruto remarked.

"Look, I know that he has no bad intentions, but I just don't get why doesn't he do it the good way, being a cop, like in the good old days" Naruto sighed.

"Shikamaru, his motives are the same you had for Hidan, he wants to avenge his family. And Itachi is no crazy drug lord like Hidan, he is a fucking genius. You can't catch him legally".

"He's too obsessed with revenge Naruto, he keeps falling and falling deeper, it will be too late when he actually achieves that" Naruto sighed again.

"I know Shikamaru, I know... believe me, nobody wants him to stop this madness more than I do, after all, he's my best friend" Naruto said.

_And that's it for the first chapter._

_I'll try to update quickly, though I can't make promises. Stick around for more! Second chapter will arrive soon!_


	2. Blackmailed

_Here is the second chapter. I will be uploading the first chapters pretty fast since I just have to write them down. Enjoy._

**A Cyber café in Leaf City**

"Why do we have to come to these places again? They're so damn depressing" Suigetsu complained as they parked their bikes.

"Because we don't want the police to track our locations you idiot" Sasuke answered as if he was talking to a stupid person, a tone that he had to use often much to his displeasure.

"That's why your constant suggestions of getting a computer for the club are always rejected Suigetsu" Jugo said as they opened the door.

"Yeah yeah, whatever" Suigetsu answered in an uninterested tone. Sasuke just sighed and let it go, why was he always stuck in life with idiots like Suigetsu or Naruto was beyond him.

The three of them looked for available computers and took the ones they found, pretty far away from each other. Sasuke logged in on his e-mail account and searched for the mail he was interested in between spam and mail he didn't care about.

_From: Kabuto Yakushi_

_To: Sasuke Uchiha_

_Subject: Concert tickets._

_I'm assuming you managed to get those concert tickets for us? Reply ASAP._

Sasuke rolled his eyes. That paranoic asshole. He just couldn't give vague concepts like everyone else did, no, he had to make up stupid stories. He typed his answer and couldn't resist to mock him.

_Don't worry, we got your "concert tickets"._

After clicking the "send" button he proceeded to delete all spam and stupid mails. _So fucking annoying_ he thought. There was one mail though, that caught his attention.

_From: Naruto Uzumaki_

_To: Hinata Hyuga, Sakura Haruno, Kiba Inuzuka and 6 others._

_Subject: REUNION!_

_So guys, it's been waaay too long since all of us got together, so I decided to organize a little party for us this Saturday! Being a politician has its advantages, I managed to get a club just for us! The plan is having a little dinner and then have a huge party, feel free to invite people for the party. It will be fun! See you guys there!_

_From the future Leaf City's mayor, _

_Naruto._

_Replies:_

_From: Sakura Haruno_

_I'm so there!_

_From: Shikamaru Nara_

_Just wanted to point out that I helped to organize this, it was a real drag, so I at least deserve some acknowledgement._

_From: Ino Yamanaka_

_Woohoo! Can't wait! Shikamaru don't be such a baby! By the way, did I see Sasuke in there? If you're reading this please come Sasuke! We miss you!_

_From Choji Akimichi_

_I'm looking forward to it! Yeah Sasuke it would be pretty nice to see you, haven't heard from you for years._

Sasuke sighed. He was pretty sure he had told Naruto a couple of times to stop sending him invitations for these kind of things. He wasn't going to bother in the first place. He felt like sending a mail to Naruto telling him to fuck off, but he decided to let it go. He closed the browser, stood up from the computer and made his way outside. Suigetsu and Jugo were still using the computers so he simply decided to wait outside smoking a cigarette.

It had been two years since he hadn't seen all of them, ever since _that_ incident. In a way, as annoying as he considered all of them, he felt like he missed those days. Strange, memories of having fun was all that came to his mind. _Party is tomorrow... perhaps you could go_. He had to stop at that thought. Like hell he was going to go, it wasn't like he was a very close friend of theirs, only of Naruto's and Sakura's, plus, he lived a different life now. He was a criminal now, he had nothing to do with them. Even if he still had contact with Naruto, he still didn't belog there, this is the path he had chosen. Then, Sakura popped in his mind. It had been more than a year since he knew anything about her. Was he having regrets of cutting off such a close relationship? His phone vigrating snapped him back to reality.

_From: Four Eyes_

_Had to delete your message, mock me like that once again and you'll regret it Uchiha._

He had to smirk, like he was afraid of Kabuto. Suigetsu and Jugo exited the cyber café.

"So. Back to the club?" Suigetsu asked

"Hn" Sasuke answered as they started their bikes.

**Snake M.C. Club**

"God damn it Sakon, stop spilling beer on the counter" a girl with red hair and glasses scolded a man with long white hair.

"Worried about our dear Sasuke aren't we Karin?" Sakon teased Karin with a smirk.

"Pfft, like hell" Karin huffed. Karin was in charge of the club, and was also the treasurer of the biker gang.

"Maybe this time he'll finally disappear and we can have a real leader" Sakon said, it was common knowledge that he, Kidomaru and Jirobo had a disliking of Sasuke, they just couldn't accept that he, a _rookie,_ became leader before them.

"I find your jealousy adorable" Karin now teased, smirking herself now.

"I don't wanna be leader, I simply find being ordered around by a brat insulting" Sakon answered with a glare.

"Sakon, Jirobo is waiting for you, you have a deal to make" Sasuke said appearing in the bar. Sakon glared at him before getting up and exiting, muttering something, most likely insulting.

"You know Sasuke, you really should do something about these assholes, disrespecting their leader like that is unacceptable" Karin told him as he, Jugo and Suigetsu sat at the bar.

"I couldn't care less about what they think about me as long as they do what they have to" Sasuke answered as Karin poured three glasses of beer.

"So where have you boys been?" Karin asked them.

"In a fucking cell for an entire day. If next time we have to stay there more time, I'll kill myself" Suigetsu said as he chugged down his beer "man, that really hit the spot".

"We'll have to be more careful, cops keep appearing sooner and sooner" Jugo added.

"Yeah, you know what's up with that Sasuke? Just months ago you didn't get caught at all" Karin asked as she picked up the empty glasses.

"You'd think that with the Akatsuki on the move they'd go after them, not us" Suigetsu interrupted.

"That's just like the police nowadays, taking care of the smaller problems and not moving a finger when it comes to serious threats" Sasuke said as he got up.

"Where are you going Sasuke?" Jugo asked him.

"To my office, do not disturb me unless it's an emergency" he answered.

"So bossy" Suigetsu huffed. Karin glared at him.

Sasuke shut the door behind him as he entered his "office". It was just a room with a couple of chairs, table and stuff they stored such as money or valuable information. He sat down and lit a cigarette, Sasuke liked being alone, you rarely saw him hanging out with the other bikers at the bar. He was either in his office, riding his bike around or simply taking walks.

He eyed the photos that were in the walls. You could say they were tributes to fallen bikers. The latest one was a picture of Kimimaro, former leader. Unlike the others who died brutally murdered or accidents, Kimimaro died of an illness. Sasuke didn't dislike Kimimaro, he always told him that he reminded him of his younger self. He thought of him as a good leader and a good man, dragged into the world of crime because he didn't have a choice, he made a living of what he could, and that was Orochimaru, who came to him, just like Sasuke.

As to why Orochimaru, a known mobster, decided to pick up people like Kimimaro or himself under his wing, Sasuke had some idea. Orochimaru was a former scientist and turned into a criminal for running experiments considered inhuman. Apparently Orochimaru's interest in Sasuke was because of his blood, Uchiha blood. Sasuke had to go to Orochimaru's once in a while to get blood extracted from him. Not like he was letting being used, much the contrary. Sasuke hated Orochimaru, he found his ideals and beliefs disgusting, and he would betray him someday. But not yet, it's still too soon.

His eyes then shifted to another known face. No more no less than his art teacher in high school, Anko. It was a surprise for him when he first saw that. He doesn't know the whole story, but Sasuke's guess is that, according to the year of her "death", Anko got tired of the biker life, faked her own death and started living another life as an art high school teacher.

The door of the room opened, and in walked a girl, her hair was red, and she wore a bandana covering the top of her head.

"I thought I told Karin I didn't want to be disturbed unless it was an emergency, Tayuya" Sasuke said as he saw her.

"Oh this is an emergency Uchiha, if I don't get laid now I'll probably kill someone" the girl simply replied with an angered tone.

Sasuke decided to give in, in fact, having sex sounded good. This was the relationship between Tayuya and Sasuke, no feelings involved, just sex. It was for the best of them, both found each other attractive and didn't look for relationships, so they simply had sex with each other. It was a very angry, satisfying sex. They both hated each other as persons, but the sex was simply mind blowing. It all started one day when they were arguing.

After they ended the last of their many "meetings" both got dressed and got out of the room. Tayuya went out while Sasuke decided to hit the bar again. Karin had already left so he told the girl in the bar to serve him a glass of whiskey. Not long after that, Suigetsu dat in the spot next to him.

"I fucking hate your guts Sasuke" Sasuke took another sip and remained silent, waiting for Suigetsu to explain himself "you get to bang fucking _Tayuya_ and every time you finish, instead of having a smile, you still have the same blank face you always have" he explained.

"Whatever" Sasuke said as he finished his glass of whiskey and got up.

"Where are you going?" Suigetsu asked him.

"Home" Sasuke replied, not bothering to turn around to face him and making his way to the door.

"My my Sasuke, drinking and driving? I thought you knew better being a former cop and all" Suigetsu teased. He simply got a middle finger from Sasuke as he opened the door and left.

**Sasuke's house**

Sasuke opened the door of his appartment and after closing the door behind him he made his way to his room, he was tired. It was daytime, 12 o' clock to be precise but Sasuke didn't care. Sasuke went to sleep at really strange hours, that is, if he ever got to sleep at all. He simply collapsed in his bed and fell asleep in no time.

Loud banging in his door woke him up. Sasuke grunted. He checked the clock in his nightstand. 7 p.m. Well, he got a decent rest, so he simply got up and went to answer the door. He fell asleep in the clothes form the last day, so he didn't bother to change. He opened the door to see a very unpleasant surprise.

"Bastard" Naruto greeted.

"What the hell are you doing here you loser" Sasuke said in a bitter tone.

"You didn't read my e-mail?" Naruto asked. Sasuke snorted.

"You must be seriously tripping balls if you think I'm going" Sasuke told him.

"Oh no Sasuke, you _are _coming" Naruto insisted.

"No, I'm not"

"Yes, you are"

"You can't make me, now get the fuck out of here before I kick your ass" Sasuke said as he attempted to close the door, Naruto avoided this with his foot.

"Last time I checked, you owe me Sasuke, _twice_" Naruto insisted once again.

"Really. You're not asking me to get info on the Akatsuki. You're asking me to _go to a party_" Sasuke said using his _are you an idiot _tone.

"That's right, I'm being pretty good don't you think?" Naruto said with his trademark grin. Sasuke studied the offer. No risking his life, just going to a party. He didn't feel like it, but he would be an idiot if he didn't take it.

"Alright" he agreed.

"Awesome. Oh, and you might want to take a shower" Sasuke glared at him "you stink" Sasuke sighed as he turned around and went to his bathroom, Naruto behind him.

"I didn't tell you to come in" Sasuke said.

"I can't take my risks, you might run away" Naruto explained.

Sasuke showered and put on a long sleeved black shirt ,black jeans and matching shoes, he wasn't wearing a suit like Naruto, but that was the most formal look you could get from Sasuke. Both got on Naruto's car and drove to the club that Naruto talked about.

The drive was pretty quiet. Naruto, being Naruto, tried to make small talk, but Sasuke, being Sasuke, only gave short answers and his trademark "Hn"s, making having a conversation impossible.

Both arrived and parked the car in the parking lot. They walked to the entrance and saw Hinata on the way, who had long hair now much to Sasuke's surprise, in a white dress.

"If it isn't my beautiful wife" Naruto greeted as they shared a quick kiss.

"Hi Naruto" she said before turning her look to Sasuke, surprise evident in her eyes "Hello, nice to see you Sasuke" she formally greeted.

"Hyuga" Sasuke simply said.

"Show some respect to my wife you bastard" Naruto scolded "it's the least thing you can do since you weren't my best man in our wedding" Naruto was perfectly aware that Sasuke simply couldn't attend a wedding full with politicians and a family as prestigious as the Hyugas, him being a criminal and all, but Naruto loved to tease him with that. Sasuke simply rolled his eyes.

"Naruto... can we talk? In private?" Hinata asked.

"Sure thing, Hinata" he told her with a smile before addressing Sasuke "you can go ahead and get inside, but you better not escape you hear me? I'll find you and I'll drag you back!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes again, before he turned around and headed for the entrance, Naruto and Hinata going back to the parking lot. He stood right in front of the door. The fact that he had to see all of them right now just annoyed him to no end. Just before they bombarded him with questions he might just as well get one last smoke and be well prepared. So he did just that.

Right after lighting his cigarette, a cab stopped in front. The door opened and out came a woman with pink hair that Sasuke knew very well. He noticed that her hair, which previously reached her bottom, now was shorter and was at shoulder length. She also wore a red dress. _She looks... hot..._ Sasuke thought as time stopped for him. _Damn, why am I thinking so differently today?_ He scolded himself.

Sakura got out of the car and made her way to the door. Sasuke noticed that she looked out of it. Like if she was tired or something, she hadn't even noticed him.

"Sakura" Sasuke said. Sakura simply turned her head and her eyes widened.

"Sasuke?" She asked, she couldn't believe what she was seeing.

_To be continued..._


	3. Reunion Part I

_Back with chapter 3 faster than I expected, man I have to take advantage of this inspiration and keep them coming._

_Introducing a key character to this story, Sakura._

Sakura had just finished getting ready and was waiting for a cab to take her to the party, she was late, but well, she should be glad that she got the night off for a change. Sakura was a doctor and worked at Leaf City General Hospital, her supposed dream job. She had just started working there less than a year ago and this new lifestyle was sure taking its toll on her, way worse than she could expect. Worst of all, since she was new, she had the night shift. Getting used to her new routine was very tough, she felt tired all the time.

The cab arrived and Sakura got inside, telling the driver her destination and heading to the club Naruto told her about. She was happy she got to see her lifelong best friends, it had been a very long time since they were all together, come to think of it, she hadn't seen the others excepting Naruto and Ino for what felt like ages. A nice reunion, she should be happy, but she wasn't entirely happy, and she knew the reason... Sasuke. The last time she saw Sasuke was 2 years ago, a couple of months after the Uchiha tragedy. She tried her very best to be there and support Sasuke, but she couldn't do anything. Sasuke wouldn't open up and talk about it. Sasuke became too obsessed with revenge for Sakura's liking, reaching the point of abandoning the police and becoming a criminal himself, it was heartbreaking for Sakura, she was well aware that that meant that Sasuke would be vanishing from her life. And that destroyed her.

Sakura was the only girl _foolish_ enough to actually fall in love with Sasuke. Sure, a lot of girls had a crush on him during their high school days, Ino being one of them. But Sakura's case was very different, she had actual feelings for him, it was way more than his good looks for her. But then again, Sakura was also the only girl that actually _knew_ Sasuke. Sasuke had always been very cold ever since he was a child, an extreme introvert that only Naruto and herself got to really know. Even though, before that tragic night, Sasuke was completely different. He was a very reserved guy that kept his distance, but was a very loyal friend and really cared about the people close to him, she missed that Sasuke, the boy who was serious and indifferent to everyhting but actually laughed when they were alone, she was always grateful that she got to see what nobody else saw from Sasuke.

Sakura was very aware that Sasuke knew her feelings for him, she should've taken the hint and move on since he didn't say anything about it, but for young Sakura it was worth the wait since he never said _no._ But of course he couldn't adress the situation, it was too awkward... Sakura let out a sigh and stopped thinking about Sasuke. She was over it, she had moved on with her life, he wasn't coming tonight... thinking about these things was stupid.

Her brain must love torturing her, because the next thing that she thought about was the thing that had been bothering her for days. Sakura was in the team of medics that attended a very injured Sasori, member of the Akatsuki, who was victim of a shooting. They spent hours trying to save this man, but in the end, he died. So, a criminal died, where's the problem? Very simple, a voice in Sakura's head told her that they didn't do their best and let him die because he was a member of the feared mob that ruled the city. It was wrong, her job was to save lives, she has no right to decide who should live and who should die. It also made her very angry that it seemed like she was the only one who cared, the rest of the doctors that were there with her didn't seem troubled at all. Just what kind of city does she live in? Full of criminals, a corrupt system and doctors with no sense of humanity. _You should just shut the hell up, you did everything you could. Besides, the guy was shot countless times to begin with _her rational side said. She know she should listen, but still...

"We're here miss" the cab driver sent her back to reality. Sakura paid the man and got out of the cab, walking to the entrance. _Alright just stop thinking about that and let's have some fun tonight_, she told herself.

"Sakura" a voice, which was surprisingly close, scared the shit out of her. She turned around and couldn't believe what she saw...

"Sasuke?" she asked as if she was seeing a ghost. She felt like rubbing her eyes, this couldn't be real right? She was 100% sure that Sasuke wouldn't show up for this, this was totally unexpected.

"Hn" he answered. There was no mistake, it really was Sasuke. Now she took the time to scan him. First of all, she understood why she didn't see him, he was dressed all in black. That, plus night time, plus the fact that the lights were off since the club was closed to the public. She noticed that his hair looked exactly the same, as spiky as ever, but he had bangs covering his forehead.

"Oh my god I'm so glad to see you!" she said as she felt her lips curving into a smile, she felt like hugging him, but maybe that was going too far, she remembered very well that Sasuke wasn't fond of such degrade of affection. "How are you?" she asked.

"Can't complain" he shrugged. Sakura sweatdropped, all dressed in black and same short answers, he hadn't changed a bit. She noticed Sasuke taking a drag out of his cigarette.

"You smoke now? Since when? Why?" she disapprovingly asked.

"Dont know" he shrugged again "probably to give a use to this lighter" he said as he showed her the zippo with the Uchiha crest. Sakura knew that he inherited from his father, and ever since his death Sasuke carried it around everywhere.

"Well you want to quit Sasuke, trust me, I've seen what it does to people. You don't want to go through that" she said "lung cancer is horrible, the pain that people go through is insane, not to mention how your lungs look like and-" she stopped as soon as she saw Sasuke roll his eyes.

"You're _still_ annoying" he said before flashing his trademark smirk.

"And you're _still_ a jerk" she answered, smirking as well.

"So you finally become a doctor huh?" he asked after a short pause.

"Yeah" she smiled. After seeing that Sasuke would not talk, she decided she would "it sure is a surprise seeing you here, mind telling me why?"

"The idiot blackmailed me into it" he replied as he tossed his finished cigarette to the floor and turned it off with his foot.

"Well I'm glad he did" she said as she grabbed his arm "let's go inside, I want to see the surprise in everyone's faces" Sasuke was dragged by Sakura while muttering something about her being annoying.

**Inside the club**

"Boy, Shikamaru, you look more tired than usual, if that's even possible" Choji told his best friend.

"If Temari is so troublesome herself, just imagine her temper being 5 months pregnant" Shikamaru answered.

"I sure don't want to see that!" Kiba chuckled.

"So where is everyone else?" Shino asked.

"Sakura and Hinata texted me saying they were on their way about 15 minutes ago, and Naruto said he had to go pick something up before" Ino answered.

"So Emo boy isn't coming?" Sai asked.

"I wish he would, I didn't get to to the party you threw for him when he made it into the police..." Shino said.

"I can't believe you're still holding a grudge about that" Kiba told him before turning to Sai "Of course not, he has never bothered and he never will" Kiba snorted.

"Wanna bet?" Ino asked him. Shikamaru couldn't help but notice her expression, she knew something alright.

"Ha! Gladly. Ten bucks" Kiba replied as he extended his hand.

"You got a deal" Ino said as she shook it. _Fool_, Shikamaru thought.

"Well you can give her those ten bucks now" a female voice interrupted, everyone turned around from the table they were sitting in to see a grinning Sakura holding the arm of Sasuke, pouting.

"Sakura! Sasuke!" some of them shouted.

"Come on guys, take a seat!" Choji said before Sakura and Sasuke sat down in two vacant seats.

"I thought Naruto was the one who would drag Sasuke here, not you Sakura" Ino told her.

"You knew!" Kiba interrupted, only to see Ino stick her tongue out at him.

"Sasuke was already here when I arrived" Sakura answered.

"The idiot brought me here, he's outside talking to the Hyuga girl" Sasuke explained. The rest nodded.

"So Sasuke! What's up with you?" Ino loudly asked him, Sasuke glared at her "oh come on don't glare at me like that! I'm so happy to see you!" Sasuke looked at her and then noticed how everyone eyed him expectantly.

"You're all as annoying as ever" he said, everyone chuckled.

"It only took you about 20 seconds to say your favourite word emo boy" Sai, who didn't laugh before, commented. Sasuke glared again.

"So did my urge to stick my boot up your ass, you idiot" Sasuke told him. That Sai, he always managed to get on his nerves and make Sasuke want to kill him. He was a very weird guy, apparently he grew up homeschooled until he joined their class in junior year, the guy really had no social skills. He was just like a robot in the beginning, even reading books about how to socialize with people... he took quite a liking in pissing people off because it "amazed" him, much to Sasuke and Naruto's displeasure, his constant targets.

"How on earth did you manage to get married you stupid robot" Sasuke commented as he noticed he had a wedding ring.

"I can't let you be so mean to my husband Sasuke" Ino said with a grin. Sasuke almost choked on his drink.

"You can't be serious" Sasuke said after a couple of coughs. Sasuke's reaction caused everybody to laugh again.

"See Sasuke, this is why you can't just disappear, you miss stuff" a new voice said. Naruto and Hinata finally arrived, and after exchanging greetings they took the only 2 remaining seats.

"So Naruto, Sasuke told us both of you were outside, what took so long?" Kiba asked him. Naruto grinned.

"Hinata and I have an announcement to make" he explained "we'll tell you when we finish dinner"

"And just what kind of dinner are we gonna have? This is a club after all" Choji asked, as a chef, he obviously cared a lot for the food.

"I ordered take out from the one and only Ichiraku Ramen! They should deliver it soon" Naruto answered. Of course, if Naruto was in charge, they would eat ramen, that was a given.

The food arrived not longer after that, and random topics were discussed while they had their meal.

"Worst teacher without a doubt was Kakashi, always late, never explained shit, and constantly reading porn" Kiba said "and a complete dick to everyone except Sasuke who was his favourite" Sasuke just smirked, if only they knew the story behind Kakashi.

"No, worst was Guy, turned gym into hell. S_how me the energy of the springtime of youth_!" Ino imitated him.

"Guys guys" Naruto interupted between laughter "I can't believe this is even a contest. Worst one was Ibiki, no doubt"

"He was intimadating, but a very good teacher" Sai objected.

"He crossed the line. Asuma knew where to draw the line. He was the best teacher in my opinion" Shikamaru answered, feeling a bit depressed as he said his name. He decided to not think much about it, after all, he put that bastard Hidan in jail for killing him and now he could rest in peace.

"Nah, best teacher was Kurenai" Naruto interrupted Shikamaru from his thoughts.

"And why would that be?" Sakura asked him. All the men stared at her like she was crazy.

"Because she was hot" Naruto, Choji and Kiba answered in unison. Sakura just looked away in anger muttering something about men.

"I think Anko was hotter" Shino pointed out.

"Why do you have to be so fucking weird dude" Kiba told him.

"Well, he has a point... come to think of it, Anko had something that really turned you on" Choji said as he thought. The girls decided not to say anything, ignoring was the best option to spare a conflict.

"You guys can't be serious" Kiba started. They decided arguing about who was hotter. Kiba, Naruto and Shikamaru going for Kurenai and Shino, Choji and Sai going with Anko.

"Sasuke we need a tiebreaker" Naruto told him. Sasuke sighed before taking another gulp from his drink.

"If I had to choose..." he said as he put the glass down and thank for a bit "it would be Anko" the Anko team cheered as the Kurenai team started complaining "that personality she had... she would sure give you a time to remember" Sasuke concluded.

"Are you boys finished?" Ino interrupted "some of your _wives_ are here for god's sake" she said, twitching.

"Oh... I'm sorry if I offended you Hinata" Naruto apologized.

"It's fine Naruto, don't worry about it" she assured him. Ino glared at Sai to see if he took the hint, she only got a confused face, she sweatdropped.

"Anyway, now that we finished, about that announcement" Naruto said as he took Hinata's hand "you tell'em honey" he told her. She blushed as everyone stared expectantly.

"Naruto and I..." she started, it was obvious she was nervous, she was a shy girl after all. Nothing compared to her younger self, but still " are gonna be parents" she finished. Everyone's eyes widened.

"Congratulations you guys!" Sakura squealed.

"Congratulations loser" Sasuke said after everyone did, then he stood up and walked away.

"Where are you going Sasuke?" Choji asked him.

"Bathroom" he answered, not bothering to turn around. Naruto followed seconds after.

"Still a badass" Ino commented.

"And a criminal" Kiba added.

After that, an argument started in the group. Kiba showing an extreme disapproval of Sasuke's actions and the others trying to defend Sasuke. It was expected. Kiba was in the police, he was in charge of every dog that the police used for investigations. Sasuke and Kiba used to work together and became close, only to evolve into a huge fight when Sasuke left. Shikamaru sighed and decided he could use "a bathroom break" himself, he was perfectly aware that Naruto and Sasuke where somewhere else.

**Outside**

Sasuke lit up a cigarette and sighed, he heard Kiba. He knew this was coming, and knowing himself better than anyone, he knew he would not let Kiba say such words and get away with it. He decided it would be best to have a smoke and be as calm as possible. His thoughts were interrupted by Naruto who came outside as well.

"Thought I could use some fresh air" Naruto said as Sasuke showed no intention of speaking "can you believe it? I'm gonna be a father..." he said as a smile took form in his lips "I'm happy, but nervous too... I don't know if I can be a good father. Jiraiya is no good paternal figure" he joked.

"Your kid will be loud an annoying as hell" Sasuke finally spoke "but you'll be a fine father, don't worry about it"

"Thanks Sasuke" he said with a smile. There was a minute of silence before Naruto spoke again "Kiba" he managed to get Sasuke look at him "don't take him the wrong way, he cares about you"

"He doesn't understand" Sasuke interrupted.

"You're right, he doesn't... but it's not what you think. He doesn't say those things on purpose, he's just like me when I was younger, he has no tact" Naruto explained "do you remember those days? I'd say stuff that seemed perfectly normal to me, but I managed to piss you off with words alone and we'd beat the living shit out of each other" he said with a grin, Sasuke smirked. The door opened, and Shikamaru walked out, a cigarette on his lips.

"I figured you guys would be here" he said as he lit it up.

"What is it?" Naruto asked him.

"I thought that the three of us could chat. We can never talk face to face" he explained, Naruto nodded and Sasuke waited for him to continue "First off, Sasuke, you need to stop getting caught all the time, you're going to end up getting us into some serious shit" Shikmaru scolded.

"My mistake" Sasuke started "I never expected that police would go after us with the Akatsuki making moves. Anyway, that situation is being taken care of" Shikamaru and Naruto nodded.

"You'd better stay loyal to your words Sasuke" he said as he took out a piece of paper "Now. I have this list, I'm writing down the members of Akatsuki, I think that all of us have new people to write on this list" Shikamaru explained. The list looked like this.

_Orochimaru. Abandoned_

_Hidan. Jail_

_Kakuzu. Dead_

_Deidara. Dead (?)_

_Sasori. Dead_

"Woah! Deidara and Sasori are dead?" Naruto asked.

"Sasori is dead, but Deidara... his body hasn't been found, that's why I put the question mark" Shikamaru told them. "Anyway, what do you guys have?"

"I..." Naruto said as he ran a hand through his hair "I think I have the leader of the organization" Shikamaru's and Sasuke's eyes widened.

"You serious?" Sasuke asked him.

"Look, I'm not a 100% sure, besides, it's pretty vague"

"It doesn't matter, tell us what you know anyway" Shikamaru told him.

"Alright, so according to my intell, Akatsuki's leader, or well, _leaders_ are a group of people. They call themselves 'Pain'"

"You know who they are?" Shikamaru asked him, Naruto shook his head "anything we can use?"

"I've been told they are three people, two men, one woman. Only description I have is that they have piercings on their faces... but that's it"

"It's pretty good info Naruto, now we got something to look into" Shikamaru said as he wrote it down in the piece of paper "how about you Sasuke? You got something?"

"Two people. Like Naruto, I can't confirm it, but it's very possible"

"Who?" Naruto asked.

"Kisame Hoshigaki" Sasuke said before looking away.

"And?" Naruto insisted.

"Itachi Uchiha" Sasuke answered, anger palpable in his voice.

"So our suspicions are becoming true" Shikamaru said as he wrote the names down. Naruto put a hand on Sasuke's shoulder.

"We're getting close Sasuke, we'll catch him" he reassured him, Sasuke was still looking away and didn't answer.

"So we have 10 people. 3 don't have names but we have them. Only thing left to do is identify them and track down the two remaining. From there we can take action" Shikamaru explained in a nutshell.

"Yeah, we should probably head back inside, we've been here too long" Naruto said as he got up. Shikamaru and Sasuke nodded and followed Naruto inside.

"Sorry for the wait guys" Naruto said as they got to where everyone else was, who were just talking peacefully "now that we finished dinner, you'd better call your friends, it's time to party!" he exclaimed with a grin.

_To be continued..._


	4. Reunion Part II

_Yeah, I'm uploading 2 chapters in one day. Like I said, inspiration is running through my veins baby. Another thing that you might want to know, Naruto, Sasuke and everyone else are 25 years old. Oh, and you might want to now what they are too, some are new for you, some are obviously recaps:_

_Naruto: District Attorney. _

_Shikamaru: Naruto's companion and assistant._

_Sasuke: Former police officer. Leader of a biker gang affiliated to Orochimaru, a notorious mobster._

_Kiba: Police officer and trainer of police dogs._

_Shino: Forensic surgeon._

_Sakura: Doctor at the city's hospital._

_Choji: Chef and owner of a famous restaurant._

_Ino: News reporter._

_Hinata: Hyuga heiress, a rich family that owns a lot of the city's businesses._

_Sai: Famous Artist._

_So now that that's cleared up, on with the story._

After dinner, the club's lights darkened and music started playing. Not longer after that friends showed up and the club became more and more crowded as the night progressed. It was 3 A.M now and Sasuke was sitting at the bar, sipping his 4th glass of whiskey. He couldn't do anything else, Sasuke didn't like parties. Way too many people, music that he couldn't stand and dancing was obviously out of the question for him. _Annoying _was the word that described perfectly his feelings towards these kind of parties. So he simply did as he always did, drink until he got wasted so he could actually enjoy himself, but unluckily for him, he had developed a good tolerance towards alcohol, and he still felt sober even though he was at his 4th drink. Looking at it from the bright side, he couldn't get so drunk to the point of doing things he'd regret like he did back when he was younger. He took another sip only to realize that the glass was empty. He sighed and decided to take yet another smoke break, standing up and going outside for what felt like the 100th time that night. Perhaps later he should drink something super strong, he wasn't having a good time at all. He opened the door and saw Sakura sitting on the stairs, her back turned at him. He must have been bored out of his mind, because talking to her seemed like a good idea.

"Drunk already?" he casually asked as he sat next to her and lit a cigarette.

"Oh, hey Sasuke" she said as she noticed him with a smile "nah, not really, just tired and felt like getting some fresh air"

"Hn" he 'answered'.

"You haven't changed a bit, still doing that I see" she giggled.

"You have" he said, Sakura raised an eyebrow, she didn't understand what he meant "your hair, it's shorter" he commented.

"Oh" Sakura said as she ran her hand through it "yeah, got tired of that super long hair I had, this is more comfortable" she told him. She didn't feel like explaining that her haircut meant a change in her life. It symbolized how she got tired of being a weak little girl and decided to become a strong and independant woman "I'm surprised you have bangs now, it's not like you have an enormous forehead to hide" she said, joking about her complex, Sasuke rolled his eyes, not feeling like telling her that that was a stupid thing to think like he did in the past, even though, Sakura got what he meant and smiled "I don't like it, it makes you look even more mysterious" Sasuke shrugged.

"Well I like your new look, it suits you better" he said.

"Oh, thanks" she said as she could feel her cheeks turning red "I thought that you liked long hair in girls"

"Who told you that?" Sasuke ased raising an eyebrow.

"It was what all girls said in high school, but now I see that it was a stupid rumour"

"It was"

"So you like short hair on girls?" she asked him.

"I guess it depends" he said as he shrugged again and put out his finished cigarette.

After that they spent an hour talking. Most of it Sakura telling Sasuke about what she'd been doing for the last couple of years. Sasuke listened and said a couple of things every now and then. It wasn't weird at all, this is just like they conversations always were. Sakura just talking and Sasuke listening to her, only answering when she asked about his opinion. This was one of the reasons why Sakura fell for Sasuke, he was such a good listener and when she asked him his answers were (sometimes brutally) honest. She was well aware that she talked too much, Sasuke told her so a lot of times, but he always listened, Sasuke was the only one that she felt comfortable with. Sasuke stood up when Sakura was done.

"Where are you going?" she asked him.

"For a drink, come on, I'll buy you one" he said as he opened the door for her. Sakura blushed, Sasuke was such a gentleman, and he wasn't even aware of it.

They went back inside and Sasuke got two drinks for them, they simply stood in an area that wasn't too crowded and drank, Sakura yelling to Sasuke's ear when she needed to tell him something thanks to the loud music. Naruto and Hinata appeared later, and then the rest of the guys that were in the previous dinner. Sakura couldn't help it, she had a nostalgic feeling when looking at the scene before her, it was so long ago, but it felt so recent... the day that she met them all.

_**Flashback**_

_A 7 year old Sakura stood alone in a park. It was recess. She was very nervous because this was her first day in her new school. She hadn't made any friends yet, and she just stood there nervous not knowing what to do. She smiled when she saw two girls from her class walking to her._

"_Look, it's the new girl" one of them commented._

"_She has such a big forehead, and her pink hair is just ridiculous" the other replied. Sakura felt her eyes watering. The first people that talked to her, and they happened to be bullies mocking her with her greatest trauma, just great._

"_Hey! Leave her alone!" a little boy interrupted the two girls making fun of Sakura._

"_If it isn't the dummy" one of them said as they turned around to see a 7 year old Naruto._

"_Go away! She just arrived and she doesn't have to take this from you ugly witches!" the two girls gasped._

"_Let's go, I don't want to even be around him" the first girl told the second one._

"_Okay, you're lucky!" she told Sakura "but he won't be around to save you next time" the second one said as they left._

"_Thanks..." Sakura told the blond boy._

"_It's no problem! I hate bullies! My name is Naruto by the way!" the boy cheered. Sakura could arelady tell that this boy was some kind of hyperactive kid._

"_I'm Sakura" the pink haired girl answered him, the little boy grinned._

"_Follow me! I'll introduce you to the good kids! And don't worry about that bully Ami and her friend, we'll show you how to make her go away!" Naruto told her as they went inside._

_Naruto and Sakura went to their classroom, where she could see 6 other kids playing. She introduced herself and found herslef already liking her soon to be best friends. Ino was very nice to her, she could already tell that they would become very close. Shikamaru was a very lazy kid, but he was very nice and friendly. Choji seemed kind of rude since he was eating and spoke with his mouth full, but she still liked him. Her first impression of Kiba was that he was a very loud kid like Naruto. Shino directly gave her the creeps, he was so quiet. Then there was Hinata, who was also very quiet, but Sakura could tell it was because she was extremely shy._

"_Hey Naruto" Sakura told the blond boy "who's that?" she asked as she pointed to a raven haired boy, who appeared to be doodling something sitting on front of a table._

"_Him? You don't want to meet him! He's my rival and he's a jerk who thinks he's better than everyone else!" the raven haired boy must have heard Naruto, becuse he glared at him. Naruto stuck his tongue out before excusing himself to the bathroom. Sakura felt like introducing herself to the raven haired kid. So she found herself walking towards him._

"_Go away" he said as he saw Sakura making her way to him._

"_Why?" she asked him._

"_Because you're a girl!"_

"_And?"_

"_Girls are annoying! Always bothering me and telling me I'm cute. I can't stand girls" the boy said as he resumed his doodling._

"_I'm not here to bother you, I just wanted to introduce myself" she tried once more._

"_Oh" the boy said as he looked away, embarrased because of his unnecessary outburst._

"_I'm Sakura"_

"_Sasuke" the boy told her, crayon in hand._

"_Mind if I see what you're drawing?" Sakura said as she sat on the chair next to Sasuke. Sasuke started feeling irritated, she was starting to act just like every other girl. "What is it?" she asked. Sasuke was surprised with Sakura as he saw that she actually cared about his drawing, it was not an excuse to bother him like the other girls._

"_It's my dad catching a bad guy" Sasuke answered._

"_Your dad is a police officer?" she asked him._

"_Not just a police officer! He's the police chief! He's the coolest, I wanna be just like him when I grow up" Sasuke told her, he found himself liking the new girl for a strange reason._

"_That's so cool!" Sakura said with a smile "I want to be a doctor when I grow up!" she added._

"_Guess both of us want to save lives" Sasuke said with a smile._

"_Hey Sasuke! Stay away from Sakura!" Naruto yelled as he saw them._

"_You can't tell me what to do!" Sasuke yelled back. And in an instant, both were fighting, Sakura found herself amazed at the others who didn't care about the fight, like if it was normal. She would find out in no time that it was even more normal than she could expect._

It had been so long since then. Things sure have changed, but seeing the same people interact with each other in front of her made her feel like things were exactly the same.

The party went on until 7 A.M. People were tired and it was time to call it a night and go home. Naruto, Sai, Sasuke and Kiba were outside ready to go waiting for the others, who were still inside. After what felt like half an hour, Naruto decided to go inside to see what the hell was taking them so long. He told Sai with a look to watch the other two, things could get very ugly between those two. Sai nodded.

"Sasuke" Kiba said, Sasuke only shifted his gaze to him, not bothering to actually face him "listen, I know I'm not the best with words, but I just want you to know that a lot of us want you to come back"

"Someday, but not yet" Sasuke shortly replied.

"And when's that gonna be Sasuke? When you get your ass in jail?"

"You've said enough Kiba" that attitude again. Kiba already became irritated.

"God damn it Sasuke! This is not the way! You're tainting the Uchiha name!" he pressed the button, Sasuke now turned to face Kiba, with a murderous glare.

"Shut the fuck up Kiba! You have no idea!" he yelled.

"I'm not gonna shut up Sasuke! You know as well as I do that the only thing you're doing with this is dragging yourself to the same level as Itachi! None of your family would have done that!"

"There we go again! Don't you dare talk about the Uchiha you asshole!"

"I am a cop too you know! Your blood doesn't make you any better than me!"

"You'd wish that you stupid mutt!"

"That does it you fucking emo!" Kiba said as he swung his fist,but Sasuke dodged it.

"You're a dead man!" Sasuke yelled as they got into a fight. Naruto and the others got out of the club only to see that the minute they were left alone they were already fighting. He and Choji wasted no time and ran to stop them.

"God damn it Sai you were supposed to stop this from happening!" Naruto yelled as he tried to get a hold on Sasuke, which was very difficult.

"What happened?" Ino asked with her mouth wide open.

"The mutt started lecturing emo boy, then the mutt spoke about the Uchiha and emo boy went full emo on the mutt yelling that he didn't understand, after a couple of insults they started fighting" Sai explained, yes, he could have and should have stopped them, but a fight always amused him.

"Why do you guys have to always be like this? You're such a drag" Shikamaru spoke up after Choji and Naruto finally managed to stop them.

"It's his fucking fault! I can never say anything! That asshole always gets mad and insults me!" Kiba explained.

"Fuck you! It's your fault for giving me your god damn lectures!" Sasuke yelled back.

"I just care about you Sasuke. I don't want you to end up in jail, you're a great cop and we miss you god damn it" Kiba said as he softened.

"I already told you Kiba, I have to do this, I just have to... just trust me okay?" Sasuke said as he calmed himself as well.

"I would love to trust you, but I can't do that when we have to arrest you. You're getting yourself into so much shit. Newcomers despice you and at this rate you will never be able to come back"

"I already know that, and I'll accept it if it happens"

"Well I won't. Ever since you left the crime skyrocketed and we can't even catch them, because you're not with us"

"Kiba, that has nothing to do with me, it's because of Akatsuki" Sasuke told him.

"And that's why we'll stop them" Naruto interrupted "listen we're fucking exhausted, let's just go home" he said as he dragged Sasuke with him to his car. The rest of them proceeded to do the same.

"Sakura" Hinata called her "Naruto offered to drive you home, you can come with us"

"Okay Hinata, thank you very much" she smiled as she followed her. They got in the car, Naruto and Sasuke were already inside. Hinata took the front seat and Sakura sat in the back next to Sasuke.

"Sorry for the little scene girls, a certain someone has to get a grip on his anger" Naruto said as he looked at Sasuke through the rear mirror.

"Whatever" Sasuke said as he rolled his eyes. Naruto started the car and headed to their first stop, Sakura's. The drive was awfuly quiet, Sakura looked at Sasuke every now and then, who was lost in thought looking out the window. After 5 minutes or so they reached Sakura's house.

"Thanks for the ride Naruto" Sakura said as she opened the door.

"It was no problem Sakura" Naruto answered with a smile.

"See you soon Hinata, and..." she said as she turned to look at Sasuke "it was great seeing you again Sasuke"

"Likewise" Sasuke replied.

After dropping off Sakura, Naruto dropped Hinata at their house, Hinata understood that Naruto wanted to have a word with Sasuke, so they made up a lie that Sasuke saw through easily. After dropping off Hinata, Sasuke moved to the front seat and Naruto drove back to Sasuke's. Sasuke just waited for Naruto to speak up, but he didn't. Naruto parked in front of Sasuke's appartment complex and got out of the car too.

"Need something?" Sasuke asked.

"I kinda need to use the bathroom" Naruto said with an embarassed expression.

"Tch" Sasuke grunted. Figures. He just couldn't get it over with in the car, when was he going to finally get to be alone like he wanted to?.

After Sasuke opened the door to his appartment he went to get a glass of water as Naruto used the bathroom. He waited until he heard the flush and saw Naruto come out. Naruto made his way to the door, but Sasuke knew damn well he wasn't leaving just yet.

"Actually, before I go..." he said as he stopped right out the door. _Finally_... Sasuke thought "I noticed you spent some time with Sakura" he said with a mischevious grin.

"What?" Sasuke asked, now that caught him off guard.

"You heard me, I saw you buy her a drink and all"

"What the hell do you care?"

"A lot. Sakura could really use getting her mind out of her job. And you're just the perfect guy for that mission"

"Are you serious?" he asked, he couldn't believe this.

"You're damn right I am, I care a lot about my friends. And you don't have a choice, you still owe me one"

"I'm sorry, I just can't believe you'd be so idiotic"

"I'm dead serious Sasuke" They had a stare contest of a good minute before Sasuke spoke.

"Alright, I'll do it" he said. Again, he'd have to be an idiot if he didn't take this.

"Good" Naruto said as he pulled out a scrap of paper out of his pocket "this is Sakura's number" he said as he handed it to Sasuke.

"If I knew that all it took to get me out of arrest was going to parties and hanging out with hot girls I would have looked at it differently" Sasuke said.

"Hold on, did you just say Sakura is hot?" Naruto asked with surprise. The only thing he saw was Sasuke smirking before he shut the door right in front of his face.

_To be continued..._


	5. The beginning

_So here's chapter 5. Probably my last update until late June. Exams and stuff... sigh_

_In this chapter I'm introducing something new and I have to explain things. In this alternate universe there is no ninjutsu and all that, however, there are "superhuman abilities". You must wonder what the hell do I mean... well you'll just have to read on, enjoy!_

**Orochimaru's Mansion, Lab**

A man with pale skin and long dark hair that went past his shoulders sat in a chair in front of one of many computers reading something on the screen. The place was very dark and filled with test tubes and containers that had things that you wouldn't want to know what they had in them. The place had a very dark vibe to it, probably because of the terrible things that had happened in there.

"Come in" the man said after there was a knock on the door. A man with long white hair and glasses came in, with what appeared to be a file on his hands.

"Lord Orochimaru, I finally succeeded on my investigation of Sasuke Uchiha" Orochimaru turned around, Kabuto had his interest.

"Excellent, go on Kabuto, tell me" Orochimaru told him with an evil smirk. Kabuto gave his file to Orochimaru and started talking as Orochimaru read the file's contents.

"We have an answer for the Uchiha's abnormal reflexes, the answer is in their eyes" Kabuto started explaining.

"Their eyes?" Orochimaru raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, they have exceptional qualities when it comes to their vision"

"You mean an enhanced vision?" Orochimaru interrupted, Kabuto shook his head.

"No, that trait belongs to the Hyuga family" Kabuto let out a cough and resumed talking "I don't know how to explain it perfectly, but they can see things with detail in a situation where a normal human being couldn't see them. It's not like they can see in slow motion though, they can see _faster_ if that makes any sense... that gives them the ability to react faster giving the impression of having suprehuman reflexes. This ability is greatly enhanced when the subjects experience life threatening situations"

"Interesting..." Orochimaru said as he flipped a page "so that explains how Itachi Uchiha is able to dodge bullets" Orochimaru paused before another thing invaded his mind "Itachi and Shisui Uchiha have been known of being able to hypnotize people using only their eyes, does that have something to do with this?"

"Probably. I don't have a precise answer for that, I'm still investigating" Kabuto answered.

"A very useful ability indeed" Orochimaru smirked as he closed the file and handed it back to Kabuto "if their eyes were transfered to another person, would this person obtain these abilities as well?" Kabuto smirked.

"Yes, in fact, there's already one person who did that and inherited these abilities, you know him Lord Orochimaru. Kakashi Hatake" Kabuto answered.

"Now that answers a lot of questions..." Orochimaru said as he got up from his chair "seems like our dear little Sasuke will have to give me his eyes in exchange for my hospitality"

"When will we do it Lord Orochimaru?" Kabuto asked as both smirked.

"Sasuke is the only thing that keeps the Akatsuki away from me. Our beloved Itachi wouldn't be happy if we took his eyes from his little brother... but then again, with Sasuke's eyes, Itachi wouldn't be such a threat to me" Orochimaru said as he opened the door "I have to think about it, keep investigating on this Kabuto"

"Soon we will be able to expand" Kabuto said before Orochimaru left.

"Indeed Kabuto, indeed..."

**Sasuke's house**

Sasuke grunted as his cell phone ringing woke him up. Sasuke didn't like being woken up, much more less if he had slept for very little time like right then. He didn't know who could possibly call him in the morning, but he would sure give him or her a piece of his mind, the nerve of that bastard.

"Hn" he grunted as he answered the phone.

"_Hello? Who's this?_" a female voice answered from the other end.

"What the hell are you talking about? _You _called _me_"

"_Um... no, you called me last night_" the female replied. Sasuke was getting very irritated. He called who? What did he do last night? He got drunk, a headache made sure to remind him that.

"Just who the hell are you? You're starting to annoy me"

"_Sasuke? Is that you?_"

"

"Yeah, and this is..."

"_It's Sakura!_"

"Oh..." Sasuke said, he absolutely couldn't remember calling Sakura at all.

"_Anyway, why did you call me yesterday? How did you get my number by the way?_" Sasuke sighed, this woman talked way too much, he thought about hanging up and going back to sleep, but he remembered his deal with Naruto, he was a man of his word.

"The idiot gave it to me. Anyway, I was thinking we could hang out one of these days" he casually said.

"_Oh... sure! That'd be great!_" she said, Sasuke could tell she was nervous for some reason _"sorry Sasuke, but I have to go right now, we'll talk later okay?_" she said.

"Sure" he said as he heard Sakura say goodbye and hung up.

How did he end up calling Sakura last night? He asked himself, the only thing he remembered was spending the entire evening at Orochimaru's house while Kabuto made him feel like if he was in the fucking oculist. Then he went to the club and drank, from there, his memory was completely blank. Well, he was too tired for this shit, he simply went back to sleep.

**Sakura's house**

Saying that Sakura was surprised was an understatement, she was flabbergasted. She was already weirded out when she found out that it was Sasuke the one who called her last night, but as if that wasn't enough, he offered her to hang out... strange, very strange. Before she knew it, she freaked out and hung up. What did this mean? Calling her out of the blue a couple of days since they first saw each other after 2 years caught her completely off guard, what did this mean? Was he actually asking her out on a date? _Yeah right, keep dreaming girl_, her mind told her. Then she remembered something_... "The idiot gave it to me"..._ and then, it clicked.

"Naruto..." she growled in frustration. Of course Naruto was behind this, that idiot was trying to set them up again! He was going to get his ass kicked that's for sure. Still, that didn't answer the question of why the hell would Sasuke actually call her himself. Well, she would have plenty of time for worrying about that later, right now she felt like yelling at Naruto, so without thinking it twice she grabbed her purse and went to pay him a visit. She was waiting in the bus stop in front of her appartment complex when her phone rang, she looked at the caller ID and it was her lifelong best friend Ino.

"_Hey there forehead!_" Ino said right before Sakura could say anything.

"Oh hey pig, what's up?"

"_Not much, I was just bored and decided I could call you to kill some time"_

"Of course" Sakura said as she entered the bus and took an empty seat.

"_So what are you up to? Anything interesting?"_

"Actually, I'm on my way to beat the hell out of Naruto"

"_What did he do this time?_"

"That idiot is trying to set me up with Sasuke"

"_Get out of here!"_ Ino said, obviously surprised.

"I'm serious. He gave my numer to Sasuke and then he called me last night, I was asleep so I called him back like an hour ago and he told me he wanted to 'hang out'"

"_Gosh, I wasn't expecting to hear something as juicy as this!_" Ino squealed.

"This isn't funny Ino. It's obvious Naruto is up to something but I just don't get why would Sasuke actually ask me out to say it somehow"

"_I think it's cristal clear forehead, our favourite Uchiha saw you the other day after a long time and thought you were smoking hot, and now he wants to bang you_"

"Ino!" Sakura said, Ino as dirty as always "it can't be like that!"

"_Oh trust me Sakura, if a guy calls you after forever is because he wants to have sex with you. That's how all guys act, even Sasuke"_

"I really don't think so Ino, besides, if he expects to do that the answer will be no"

"_Oh come on forehead! Live a little! Go out with Sasuke and fuck his brains out, every girl in our high school would kill to be in your shoes, past me and past you included"_

"One, it's not like that, it's not like that!" she said again before Ino could say something "and two, if it is like that, I won't. After getting over him for so long I cannot allow those feelings to resurface"

"_I guess you do have a point. Anyway, I have to go, I'm going live in two minutes"_

"You called me right before giving the news report?"

"_I told you I had some time to kill... anyway, see ya around forehead, I'll call you later. You need to keep me updated"_

"Yeah sure, bye pig" she said as she hung out and stood up, she had to get down in the next stop.

**Town Hall**

"I'm telling you, I'm a good friend of the mayor and Naruto Uzumaki, just let me see him will you?" Sakura argued with the receptionist.

"And I already said you need to have an appointment, now quit bothering me, I'm busy" she was such a bitch.

"I'm going to get you fired!" Sakura threatened.

"Yeah sure" the receptionist answered uninterestedly.

"Sakura!" a new female voice called. It belonged to a brunette with short hair.

"Shizune!" Sakura greeted as they hugged.

"It's been a long time, what brings you around here?" Shizune asked as they broke the hug.

"I'm here to see Naruto, is he around?"

"Not yet, but he'll be here soon, follow me" Shizune said as they went upstairs "she's with me" she told the receptionist. Sakura glared at her and smirked as she saw how her face shift into a frightened expression.

"You guys must be pretty busy with the elections coming soon and all" Sakura commented as she saw people all around the place.

"Not really, I'm not in the campaign team, so I don't have it that bad" Shizune joked "say, do yu want to see Tsunade while Naruto gets here?"

"Oh not really, I don't want to bother her"

"She's not doing anything important and she's pissed, so she's ordering me around like crazy. You'd do me a big favour Sakura"

"Oh well, okay then. Nobody know better than us how terrifying she can get" Sakura said with a smile.

"Thank you Sakura!" Shizune said as they made their way to the mayor's office.

"Shizune!" a woman's voice yelled as the door of her office opened "oh my! If it isn't my favourite student!" she said as she saw Sakura, it was comical how her face shifted from a pissed off expression to a motherly smile an just a moment.

"Hello Tsunade, long time no see" Sakura smiled as she entered the office.

"Come on in Sakura! Have a seat!" her face changed again as she glared at Shizune "I'm still waiting for that report Shizune!"

"Yes m'am!" she said as she quickly left and closed the door. You'd think that Shizune was Tsunade's secretary, but in reality, she was Tsunade's right hand. She was in charge of the health department, reason why Tsunade was elected mayor 4 years ago. Tsunade used to run Leaf City's General Hospital before she started a politic party to change the disastrous situation that the city had when speaking about health. She achieved her goal and became mayor, much to her legendary bad luck, she managed to greatly improve the hospitals of the city but the Akatsuki rised and the mob situation reached its peak during her government. She was also Sakura's teacher for her two first college years and her mentor, she was like a mother to Sakura.

"So Sakura, what brings you around here?" Tsunade asked.

"I wish I could say I wanted to visit you Tsunade, but Naruto is the reason I came here"

"I see, so what did that blond idiot do this time?"

"Remember Sasuke?" Sakura asked her.

"The Uchiha that's making trouble chasing his brother?" Sakura nodded "what about him?"

"Naruto gave him my number and Sasuke wants to hang out with me now, so I figured Naruto's trying to set me up with him"

"I thought you were in love with the Uchiha"

"I _was, _but not anymore" she clarified.

"Oh right, now I remember, sorry honey, I'm all stressed out" Tsunade apologized, Sakura told her it was fine with a smile "good thing you got over him, that guy has good looks but he's a jerk in the inside"

"You know Sasuke?" Sakura asked her.

"No, but all the Uchihas are the same dear, I myself made the mistake of running after one back in the day" she explained. "Anyway, how's your job going?" she asked before they talked about Sakura's new job.

**Town Hall Elevator**

"So let me get this straight" Shikamaru told Naruto as they were on their way back to work after their break "you blackmailed Sasuke into dating Sakura"

"Jeez, no, it sounds so ugly when you say it like that" Naruto protested "I'm simply giving them a little push, it will be perfect"

"Yeah, I don't see how" Shikamaru said as the elevator stopped and the doors opened.

"It's simple. Sakura will stop stressing herself and obsessing over work once she has Sasuke, and with luck Sakura will give Sasuke some sense of stability and he will stop all this infiltration in the criminal world nonsense" Naruto told Shikamaru as they arrived at their office.

"Sounds great in theory, but it won't work. Not to mention that it could very easily backfire" Shikamaru said as he closed the door behind him.

"Nonsense, they have liked each other since like forever, if I play my cards right I'll get them together in no time. Plus, I'm doing them a favour" Naruto said as he sat down.

"Stubborn people like them hate being set up" Shikamaru said as he yawned "not to mention that I really doubt that Sasuke feels anything like that towards Sakura"

"You simply don't know Sasuke very well"

"Very few people do" Shimaru replied. Right after that, the door opened, revealing Sakura.

"Sakura? What are you doing here?" Naruto asked, fear in his voice. Shikamaru studied Sakura. That smile she had... he knew it very well. Naruto was in trouble.

"I wanted to talk to Naruto, do you mind Shikamaru?" she asked him.

"Sure" he said as he got up and left the room. _Now that backfired way sooner than expected_... he thought.

"What's up Sakura?" Naruto asked as nonchalantly as possible.

"I'll go straight to the point Naruto" she said as she walked right in front of Naruto " Why. The hell. Are you trying. To set me up. With Sasuke!" she said as she poked Naruto's chest with all her strength. Naruto twitched, that hurt like hell, he always wondered how could Sakura hit him with such strength.

"Calm down Sakura! I can explain!" he said as he tried to calm Sakura down, which could very easily punch him int he face right now. He had to think of something, quick.

"You have ten seconds before I kick your ass you idiot!" she threatened.

"I'm not trying to set you up okay?" he went with lying, best option. Besides, he could very easily get Sasuke to cooperate with whatever lies he said. He could walk away with this victoriously.

"Yeah, right!"

"I'm serious!"

"Then why the hell would you give my number to Sasuke!"

"He asked for it"

"Bullshit"

"It's true" Naruto reaffirmed. He sure got good at lying ever since he became a lawyer, because he could tell Sakura began to buy it.

"Why would he do that?" she asked. She studied Naruto, no signs that he was lying, she would always know if he lied, and right now he looked calm and his voice wasn't shaky. Definetly odd for Naruto.

"I don't know" Naruto shrugged "ask him"

"I can't, I don't even know if I could just hang out with him Naruto!" she yelled "do you know how hard it was for me to get over him?"

"Are you really?" Naruto asked her.

"Yes!... No!... I don't know!" Sakura lost control. It was truly a scene to admire, Naruto had Sakura right where he wanted her, he sure had gotten good at handling people. Something that was unthinkable more than 5 years ago.

"You know" Naruto aid as he put a hand on Sakura's shoulder "you should hang out with him, just once"

"Why?" she asked him, she was truly out of it, a typical state for her she entered right after exploding.

"You need closure" Naruto told her.

"Closure?"

"That's right. Just talk to him, hang out, or whatever. It's pretty obvious he hurt you a lot when he disappeared, but now he's back. You should take advantage of this chance. Now you have the chance to truly get over him" Sakura processed Naruto's words. He was actually right. She needed to take this chance. Closure, she really liked the idea.

"You're right. I'll just go along with it. I'll get answers and I'll finally close this stupid chapter" she agreed.

"Good" Naruto said with a smile "say, let me finish a couple of stuff and we'll go get some ramen before you have to go to work" he offered.

"Sounds good, thanks Naruto, and sorry for assuming things" she said.

"No problem, you had every right" he said as Sakura left. He grinned and sat down, _I'm a genius_ he thought.

**A bar in Leaf City**

Sasuke sat in a bar stool and drank his beer. He liked this place, it was right next to his house and there were usually very few people, a nice and quiet place, perfect to relax. Sasuke had been there for an hour and was simply relaxing before going to the biker club. He had "work" tonight, so he decided to take it easy for a while, he wasn't in the mood for Suigetsu's idiocy or Karin's annoying flirting, so it was a better option to head there right before starting the mission.

"Fancy seeing you here Sasuke" a voice interrupted his trail of thought. Sasuke turned his head, even though he already know who it was. A guy with a mask that covered the lower half of his face, long silver hair, a scar in his left eye and carrying his always present porn book in his hand.

"Kakashi" Sasuke said.

_To be continued..._


End file.
